Rin on Sugar
by Level X
Summary: As the title implies, it's Rin. On a sugar high. How did it come to this? Shura had the GREAT IDEA to give all the kids candy while she was drunk. What she didn't know was the fact that Rin reacts to sugar...differently from other teens. Kinda drabbly.


**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Blue Exorcist. If I did, then Rin and Yukio would already be together.**

**Title: **Rin on Sugar

**Summary:** As the title implies, it's Rin. On a sugar high. How did it come to this? Shura had the GREAT IDEA to give all the kids candy while she was drunk. What she didn't know was the fact that Rin reacts to sugar...differently from other teens.

**Genre:** Humor, blah.

**A/N:** Hi. Thirty day challenge. Bye.

* * *

"WHEEEEEEE! I LOOOOVE THIS DESK!" All the students cowered away in the corner as Rin started jumping on Yukio's desk. How did it get this way? It goes a long way back.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey kids!" Shura grinned drunkenly, swaying as she sat on the desk. "Today's gonna be a spppecciiiallll day..." she slurred. The students immediately pushed their chairs back as far as possible. A drunken Shura telling them it was going to be a special day was __**not**__ a good thing._

"_Oi, what's wrong? Ya all afraid of..." she paused, her hand going behind her back. The student sank down in their chairs. "CANDY?!" She almost yelled, yanking a bulging bag of candy out from behind her._

_Rin immediately pushed his chair forward and leaned toward the pink and yellow haired woman, his eyes sparkling. "C-Candy?!" Even on special days, Rin was never allowed candy. If only Shura knew why._

_Shura nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Candy for all of ya!" Rin leaped over the table, rushing toward Shura, a hungry look on his face._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shura said, a hand on Rin's chest to prevent the half-demon from getting any closer. "I'll give it to you soon, just wait."_

_So Rin sat back down as Shura started to reach inside the bag. She finally drew out a handful, tossing it around the room. Then another. And another, until the bag was empty and all the students were scrambling around to get pieces of candy._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"THIS DESK! I LURVS IT!" Rin suddenly stopped jumping on the desk, instead dropping down to give it a big bear hug. "You're so warm..."

In the corner, the students tried to shrink back. Shura was using her body as a shield for the students, finally sober and scared of Rin. Yes, Shura was scared of Rin. The way he was right now, she thought he could fight better like that, so she didn't dare challenge him. He could sprout blue flames any minute, and it would be the end of her.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Yukio popped his head in. "Hey Shura, everything okay in-" He cut himself off, staring at Rin, who gave up on the desk and was trying to climb the wall.

"YUUUKIIIIOOOO!" Rin had noticed Yukio. Before Yukio had a second to think, he was knocked to the ground by a very affectionate son of Satan.

"Hey Yukio!" Rin was right in Yukio's space, his tail wagging happily. "Guess what? Shura gave me CANDY! It tastes GREAT! Why didn't you let me have any when I was younger?!"

Yukio ignored Rin and sent a glare to Shura, who shrugged sheepishly. Then he turned back to Rin, who was still grinning widely. "Nii-chan... the only reason you couldn't get any candy when you were younger is because-"

He was suddenly cut off by Rin, who decided Yukio was taking too long to talk. "You're boooooooorrriiiiiiiinnnggg!" He pushed off Yukio and jumped toward the door, grabbing it.

Uh oh. Rin jumped and grabbed the top, swinging a leg around to each side of the door. He then shifted his weight from side to side, gathering momentum and making the door swing side to side.

"WHEEEEEE!" He shouted, swinging on the door faster and faster.

Yukio realized too late. "Nii-san, you're going to-"

_CRASH._ Rin swung off the door and into a crumpled heap at the bottom of the teacher's desk. Yukio hurried forward. "Nii-san, you okay?"

"Hahaha..." Rin's crumpled form shook. "Ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was awesome! AGAIN, AGAIN!"

Yukio mentally sweatdropped. "No, Rin, I think you've had enough."

"Enough what? Sugar?" Rin's eyes suddenly widened. "You mean, there's MORE sugar?! GIMME GIMME GIMME!"

Yukio stared at Rin, having no idea what lead to this. "No, Rin, we're out of sugar."

Rin's eyes widened even more, if possible, and tears pooled up in his eyes. Yukio had no idea whether they were fake or not. "Y-You mean... there's no more SUGAR?!"

"Uh... yeah..."

Rin looked like he was going to murder Yukio, but apparently thought otherwise. In a second, he was back to his sugar high self. "Oh well! I've had enough sugar to last me for a YEEEEEEAAARR!" And with that, he suddenly launched himself back at the door, wanting another round of swinging.

Yukio shook his head. This was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**Alright! How's that for my second Blue Exorcist fic? XD**

**I actually came up with this on a sugar high... Anyone could tell you how bad my highs are. HAHAAHHAHAHA! Ok, please review!**


End file.
